Another Bottle Down Part2
by LaraRadkexx
Summary: For Lili again 3 Baeeee ilysfm thankyouuuuu soulsister; Enjoy it cuz there might be smut on the wayyyyy 33333


Holding her hands in his, Danny looked back at his new bride, her face now streaked with black, eyeliner-filled tears. "I'm sorry about Sam; We got into a fight last night..." He laughed silently, reaching his thumb up to her tears to catch them. As the black streaks became less visible, Danny wiped the salt water away from his touch; rubbing his fingers together, watching his grubby fingertips coat in the grey liquid. He reached out his hand for her cheek again, but this time to comfort her. "As much as I love you Lili, we need to sort things out..."

**Are you with me or are you on your own?  
**

His hands were surprisingly gentle, Lili felt fragile when he touched her; but at the same time a million nerves in her body were screaming for him to move in closer. Even his hands were warm in the morning for Christ's sake. Danny cradled her face as she pressed the side of her face into his palm, he slowly began to stroke her damp cheek. "Look at me, Lili... Please baby." When she opened her eyes he was still scanning her face, making sure she didn't burst into tears again. "Last night was the most amazing night of my life. When Ben pulled you on-stage, I couldn't take my eyes off you; I even fucked up my words. You probably don't remember most of last night...". As Lili silently nodded in response, Danny continued, keeping his eyes on hers as he retold the story.

**It's time to choose your side, so choose your side.**

"We got talking after the concert had finished, and you told me how far you'd come out to see us. It felt so natural to talk to you, so easy and real. We took photos, I signed some stuff for you, but then the roadies said we had to pack our stuff and leave. I wanted you to stay and keep talking to me all night; I had an actual fist fight with the manager last night about you staying on the bus with us. We even ended up booking a room for you next to ours in the motel we were supposed to stay in. The bus set off to the motel, but on the way there we started uh, kissing..." Lili remembered the kissing quite graphically; It started off as a peck on the cheek for a photo, but gradually transpired into something more...

**Are you with me or are you on your own?**

"Cam walked in on us kissing and got the crew to stop the bus outside a 5 minute wedding chapel. I couldn't keep my hands off of you if I'm honest. It started out as a joke, but by the time we signed the marriage certificate I realised I truly loved you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this amazing, beautiful girl I'd met on tour..." Danny trailed off of the sentence and stared blankly into her eyes, playing back every single memory he had from last night in his head. After snapping out of it, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry if this is happening too fast for you, Lili. You're probably confused and scared and... I can get the marriage annulled. I'll make my management get you on a plane back to Virginia this second if you want to go. Why did I even think someone like you could even attempt to love a hopeless drunk like me?!" As tears began to well in his eyes, Danny laid back and began to stare aimlessly at the ceiling.

**It's time to choose your side, so choose your fucking side **

"**No, Danny."**

Leaning over his chest with the blankets still wrapped around her, she looked into his watery eyes, saying to him slowly "I'm staying right here, where I belong. I love you, Danny.". Without a second thought, Lili leaned down and kissed her husband. Danny soon grabbed her waist and scooped her on top of him, they both giggled in between their lips as the movement occurred. As they pulled away from each other, both in a state of pure bliss, Lili noticed a large, hard lump poke at her under the sheets she was covered in. Danny smiled cheekily as she noticed what it was. Smiling back at him, she rolled off of his stomach, reaching for her oversized Asking Alexandria shirt on the floor. Looking straight into his eyes as she put it on, he smirked at her confidence to show him everything without shame.

"So, what's for breakfast Mr Worsnop?" Lili said, almost taunting him as he laid on the sofa. "Anything you feel like darling...Although I'd love to sink my teeth into you right about now, Mrs Worsnop." Danny replied, almost drooling over her in his band's shirt, a medium size that only just covered her. "Mmm... I think I'd like that. Let me go freshen up." She giggled, walking off to the bathroom to clean her face, knowing that Danny had noticed her lack of panties under the shirt, knowing that he practically ogled her ass as she walked away. God did she love the feeling.


End file.
